fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The Addams Family (2019)
The Addams Family is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy horror film based on the comics of the same name by Charles Addams. The film is directed by Conrad Vernon and Greg Tiernan. Storyline Plot An animated version of Charles Addams' series of cartoons about a peculiar, ghoulish family. Genres * Animation * Comedy * Family * Fantasy * Horror Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * 6''' (Austria) * '''KT/EA (Belgium) * Livre (Brazil) * B''' (Bulgaria) * '''PG (Canada) * TE+7 (Chile) * T''' (Colombia) * '''U (Czech Republic) * 7''' (Denmark) * '''TP (Ecuador) * K-7 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''IIA (Hong Kong) * 12 (Hungary) * 7''' (Iceland) * '''U (India) * SU (Indonesia) * PG (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''P13 (Malaysia) * PG (Malta) * A''' (Mexico) * '''6 (Netherlands) * PG (New Zealand) * 9''' (Norway) * '''Apt (Peru) * PG-13 (Philippines) * 7''' (Poland) * '''M/6 (Portugal) * PG (Puerto Rico) * A.G. (Romania) * 6+ (Russia) * PG (Singapore) * 10-12 (South Africa) * All (South Korea) * 7''' (Spain) * '''7 (Sweden) * 6''' (Switzerland) * '''GP (Taiwan) * G''' (Thailand) * '''PG (UK) * PG (USA) * ZA (Ukraine) * C13 (Vietnam) Images The Addams Family 2019 poster 1.jpg The Addams Family 2019 poster 2.jpg The Addams Family 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover The Addams Family 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover The Addams Family 2020 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover The Addams Family 2020 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Directors * Greg Tiernan * Conrad Vernon Writing Credits * Matt Lieberman (screenplay by) * Charles Addams (based on characters created by) * Pamela Pettler (screenplay) * Matt Lieberman (story) Cast * Oscar Isaac - Gomez Addams (voice) * Charlize Theron - Morticia Addams (voice) * Chloë Grace Moretz - Wednesday Addams (voice) * Finn Wolfhard - Pugsley Addams (voice) * Nick Kroll - Uncle Fester (voice) * Snoop Dogg - It (voice) * Bette Midler - Grandma (voice) * Allison Janney - Margaux Needler (voice) * Martin Short - Grandpa Frump (voice) * Catherine O'Hara - Grandma Frump (voice) * Tituss Burgess - Glenn (voice) * Jenifer Lewis - Great Auntie Sloom (voice) * Elsie Fisher - Parker (voice) * Conrad Vernon - Lurch / Priest / Spirit of the House / Dr. Flambe (voice) * Aimee Garcia - Denise (voice) * Scott Underwood - Mitch (voice) * Mikey Madison - Candi the Barista (voice) * Chelsea Frei - Bethany (voice) * Pom Klementieff - Layla & Kayla (voice) * Deven Green - Ms. Gravely (voice) * Maggie Wheeler - Trudy Pickering (voice) * Harland Williams - Norman Pickering / Ggerri (voice) Producers * Gail Berman (producer) * Jason Cloth (BRON Creative / executive producer) * Pilar Flynn (executive producer) * Bruce Franklin (producer) * Aaron L. Gilbert (BRON Creative / executive producer) * Antony Hunt (associate producer) * John Kambites (co-producer / line producer: Cinesite) * Kevin Miserocchi (executive producer) * Andrew Mittman (executive producer) * Alison O'Brien (producer) * Alex Schwartz (producer) * Nicole Stinn (producer) * Charlize Theron (executive producer) * Greg Tiernan (executive producer) * Conrad Vernon (producer) * Barbara Zelinski (line producer) Details Countries * UK * Canada * USA Language * English Release Dates * October 9, 2019 (Indonesia) * October 11, 2019 (USA) * October 24, 2019 (Brazil) * October 24, 2019 (Germany) * October 24, 2019 (Spain) * October 25, 2019 (UK) * October 25, 2019 (Iceland) * October 25, 2019 (Mexico) * October 25, 2019 (Poland) * October 25, 2019 (Sweden) * October 30, 2019 (Philippines) * October 31, 2019 (Argentina) * October 31, 2019 (Denmark) * October 31, 2019 (Hong Kong) * October 31, 2019 (Hungary) * October 31, 2019 (Italy) * October 31, 2019 (Portugal) * October 31, 2019 (Russia) * October 31, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * October 31, 2019 (Singapore) * November 1, 2019 (Bulgaria) * November 1, 2019 (Finland) * November 1, 2019 (Norway) * November 7, 2019 (Greece) * November 7, 2019 (South Korea) * November 15, 2019 (Latvia) * November 20, 2019 (Estonia) * November 29, 2019 (Lithuania) * December 2019 (Belgium) * December 4, 2019 (France) * December 4, 2019 (Netherlands) * December 5, 2019 (Australia) * December 5, 2019 (New Zealand) * December 6, 2019 (Turkey) * December 24, 2019 (USA) (internet) * November 1, 2020 (India) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - April 9, 2019 * Trailer 2 - August 7, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * January 21, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * January 21, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * March 2, 2020 (UK) (DVD) * March 2, 2020 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office The Addams Family (2019) has grossed $200.2 million worldwide on a $24 million budget. Critical response The film has a 5.8 rating on IMDb and a 44% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Cinesite Animation * BRON Studios * BermanBraun * Creative Wealth Media Finance * Nitrogen Studios Canada Distributors * United Artists Releasing (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Eagle Pictures (2019) (Italy) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Colombia) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Ecuador) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Hong Kong) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Indonesia) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Malaysia) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Peru) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Thailand) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Turkey) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Taiwan) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Venezuela) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Belgium) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (India) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Mexico) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (New Zealand) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Russia) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Non-US) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Double Negative (3D conversion) * Nitrogen Studios Canada (imagery and animation) Technical Specs Runtime * 87 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * In 2010, after acquiring the rights to the Addams Family comics, the film originally began production at Universal Pictures and Illumination as a stop-motion animated film directed by Tim Burton and produced by Chris Meledandri. However, in 2013, it was announced that Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer would be produce an animated film based on the Addams Family comics, with Palma Pettler writing the screenplay, although Universal Pictures is distributing the film internationally. * The film was originally scheduled for release on October 18, 2019, but it was moved up to October 11, 2019, to avoid competition with Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films